Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method of indicating a turn by a vehicle, and more particularly to an improved turn signal that is automatically deactivated.
Various vehicles, such as automobiles, use turn signals to indicate an operator's desire to turn the vehicle. Signaling a turn allows one driver to notify other drivers that he/she is about to either change lanes, or make a turn onto another street, off-ramp, parking-lot, drive way, or the like.
Typically, once a full turn is completed, a turn signal activator is deactivated through a mechanical trigger or reset apparatus. For example, in automobiles, when the wheels are straightened after a turn, the mechanical motion of the steering wheel itself is used to cancel the operation of the directional signal.
Various vehicles with a single steerable front wheel, such as motorcycles, may not include a system for an automatic mechanical deactivation of a turn signal. Consequently, operators of these vehicles typically need to manually deactivate the turn signal. Often, an operator forgets to deactivate the turn signal, thereby erroneously notifying other drivers of an impending turn.
Thus, a need exists for an improved system and method of automatically deactivating a turn signal. Further, a need exists for such a system and method that does not rely on a mechanical trigger to deactivate the turn signal.